by your side
by everythingmerder
Summary: my version of 8x01, what if meredith and derek were in the street when a hole opened in Seattle? one-shot


Hey guys, i usually write fanfictions, but i'm a brazilian girl and this is the first time i write in english, so please be patient with any error, and any help is welcome.

.

Meredith and Derek are in the car a way to the hospital, they aren't speaking since yesterday, after the fight.

_"I know you took her to protect her. I know you altered the trial for Adele and Richard. You stood in front of a bullet for me. I know why you do all of it. It's what I love about you."_

_" And hate about me."_

_._

"Derek I can't say here, with you don't look at my face" Meredith said

"And what? You'll leave the car in the middle of the street?" Derek said, ironically.

"Yes, stop the car"

"I was joking" Now he is looking at her.

"So I'm not.. Stop the car Derek, seriously. You just don't talk and if I continue here I'm gonna say things I'll regret."

"Tell me"

"You're mad for nothing, i was just trying to help a friend, and I was afraid of losing Zola so I did that, but I fixed at the time and all you do is judging me. I never stopped looking at you even when you chose Addison.."

"And now you throw this on my face?"

"See? I said I didn't want to stay here, stop the car now"

"I'm not..."

"Stop this fucking car now"

"Ok Meredith, whatever.."

He stopped the car, Meredith left and still waited her husband say something, when she realized he wouldn't say anything, she closed the door.

"I won't cry, I can't cry" She say looking at the car stop at the next lighthouse.

"Crap, I'm a idiot" He say looking your wife at at rearview.

Then he heard a noise and felt the ground shake, when he looked back he saw no one who was in that street, including Meredith. There was a hole in the street.

"Oh no, please don't..." He said getting out of the car, and ran to the hole.

The hole was small, he could see people there, and had a car, a car crashed too. He managed to see about 5 people, but couldn't find Meredith. Without thinking twice he jumped on the roof of the car and started searching for Meredith.

"Meredith" He he shouted but not heard a response.

"Somebody call 911" The man who was in the car shouted. "I can't fell my legs"

"I've called" Shouted someone who watched.

" I'm a doctor, I'll try to come down and help you" He started down carefully and when he saw the man's leg, he saw that he could do nothing, would have to be amputated. "Sr. Please don't try to move, if I try to do something will only get worse... I need to look my wife, I can't find her."

"There's a woman here, she is unconscious" A man said.

Derek started walking and found the woman unconscious, was Meredith.

"Mer, Mer come on, it's me." He bent down and checked her pulse. "Thank God you're alive, please wake up, for me." Tears streamed down his face.

Her eyes began to open, she seemed a bit confused.

"Hey Mer, i'm here and I'm not going anywhere, hold on, the help is coming."

That was the last thing Meredith remembered before waking up in a hospital bed.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Derek ask glad that she woke up

"Fine, my head hurts a little. Is something wrong?"

"No It's fine you hit your head when you fell but we we check and i'ts everything alright, can you remember everything?"

"Yes, and I remember you holding my hand all the time, wait.. you don't hate me anymore?"

"Oh sweetheart, I never hated you, I was just mad. But now I realized that I was an idiot and if something happens to you... I would never forgive myself."

"Der it's okay, i'm fine."

"No it's not. I almost lost you once and the thought of losing you again... I'm sorry for everything that I told you, I love you more than everything and please forgive me."

"Oh Der, you don't need to apologize, I never doubted your love, and bad things happens . Everything is fine now"

"Thank you for not dying". He kissed her forehead. "We will fight together, we will fight and we will get Zola's back. And we have a beautiful family, you, me, zola and our other 10 children"

"10?" She smiles. "Thank you for being who you are, I love you"

"I love you more than anything" they kissed.

.

So... is that! Sorry for any mistake, and depending on the reviews I write another fanfic with more chapters...


End file.
